Gandzianix
Gandzianix - Trzy tysięczno-letni smok żyjący na szczycie Cuhilla Grande czyli góry na terenie Urugwaju, gdzie Marihuanę można legalnie hodować jak i kupić. Mimo ze z natury smoki powinny przedstawiać obraz groźnej i potężnej bestii, Gandzianix jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem. Nie posiada on absolutnie umiejętności bojowych, a jego jedyną dostępną bronią są jointy, fajki wodne i argumenty przemawiające za tym, dlaczego nowoprzybyli goście powinni usiądź przy nim i "zapalić trawkę". Chociaż potrafi przybierać ludzką formę, bez konieczności zżerania przypadkowo nawiniętej osoby, co pozwoliłoby mu na spokojne życie wśród ludzi zrobił to tylko raz, ten jeden raz wystarczył mu jednak aby zapisać się na kartach historii. Imieniem które sobie wymyślił było Hajle Syllasje. Ponieważ, z powodu braku jakichkolwiek zdolności bojowych, a także niezwykłego zamiłowania do konopii indyjskich oraz innych wszelkich środków odurzających, był on kompletnie odrzucony przez swoją społeczność, nie ma nawet pojęcia o smoczej zagładzie. Swoje trzy grosze dokłada tu zapewne fakt że jest on na wiecznej fazie. Historia Smoka tego próbowali pokonać wszyscy trzej łowcy smoków i za każdym razem kończyło się to w ten sam sposób. Z powodu ciągłego jarania trawy przez ponad tysiąc lat, jej opary stały się wręcz niezbędnym elementem atmosfery. Nie żeby smokowi to przeszkadzało, ponieważ szczątkowa znajomość jego mowy pozwala mu dosłownie wytwarzać ją w płucach. a i tak bestia ma w swoim leżu całą hodowle najlepszej klasy towaru. Ale wracając do tematu. Każdy z trzech potężnych łowców smoków, kiedy tylko zbliżał się do jaskini smoka, natychmiast trafiał na chmurę odurzających oparów. Przyzwyczajeni do siarkowych wyziewów i trujących gazów, nie wpadli na to by uchronić się przed najprostszym efektem dymu palonego zielska. Efektem był atak śmiechawy u pierwszego i drugiego oraz stanu depresyjnego u trzeciego. Serio ta jaskinia była tak wypełniona ziołem że typy zdążyły się pozaciągać już w drodze, a jak weszli do niej to byli już totalnie zjarani. Doszło nawet do zjebanej sytuacji kiedy Narenda płakał Gandzianuxowi na ramieniu że mu poprzednik zajebał wszystkie smoki i nie ma już kogo zabijać. Z kolei Blakłud i przemek po prostu nie byli w stanie utrzymać broni w rękach, ani tym bardziej rzucić żadnego zaklęcia. Początkowo oboje mysleli że smok ich na miejscu zajebie, ale on zamiast tego poczęstował ich swoją pięciometrową fają wodną, wypełnioną najlepszej klasy towarem. Blakłud nie zabił potem smoka głównie dlatego że uznał że jest z niego za fajny ziomal żeby pozbawiać go życia, zresztą jakiś czas potem zaczął go regularnie odwiedzać a Gandzianux był jednym z głównych powodów dla których potężny mag uznał że nie ma konieczności mordowania smoków. Natomiast kiedy do jego leża wparował przemek, zatał on pierwszego łowce smoków, palącego zioło razem ze smokiem. Na początku skołowany, spodziewając się jakiegoś przemyślanego i genialnego planu ze strony pierwszego łowcy, przyłączył się do zabawy. Nieprzystosowany do takich ilości narkotyków Przemek po prostu wykitował, a kiedy udało mu się odrodzić i powrócił na miejsce, miejscowi powiedzieli że dymy które dotychczas unosiły się nad górą zgasły. Niesiony wieścią o pojawieniu się innego smoka na rejonie Przemek nie sprawdził już co dokładnie stało się ze smokiem, myśląc że go zatłukł. W praktyce po jego śmierci, Gandzianux i blakłud wyjarali cały posiadany przez smoka zapas towaru, przez co musiał on zamknąć właz do jaskini. Neranda z kolei po tym jak już zjarał się do nieprzytomności, zresztą nie tylko zjarał ale także schlał, bo na jedno ze spotkań Blakłud zaczął przynosić wódę, został wyniesiony przez smoka z jaskini i pozostawiony gdzieś w lasach, tuż obok szkieletu smoka pokonanego wcześniej przez Przemka. W rezultacie trzeci łowca myślał że wykonał swe zadanie, a Gandzianux siedzi do dziś w swej jaskini, jarając dziennie zapas który wystarczyłby na miesiąc zabawy dla całego Las Vegas. Wyposażenie Gandzianix nie posiada ze sobą niczego co możnaby uznać za groźne czy niebezpieczne, za to ma w swoim leżu w pizdu cygarj, faj wodnych, lufek i innego szmelcu, które albo sobie wyczarowyuje, albo zostawiają u niego części goście, głównie przewodnicy kultu Rastafari, w którym smok ma przecież miano jednego z proroków. Żeby było śmieszniej w jaskini jest też magazyn gdzie trzyma wszelkiej maści towar, od zioła, przez alkohole, po o wiele mocniejsze środki, przy których metaamfetamina to dropsy dla pięciolatków. Zachowanie Jako ze jest wiecznie zjarany, najczęściej przychodzący do niego kumple widzą go jako naprawdę szczęśliwego, cieszącego się egzystencją gada. Smok nie przejmuje się tym że odwiedzają go ludzie i tak fundowana im faza sprawia że nie wyjdą stamtąd w chociaż szczątkowej świadomości, o ile przeżyją, no a kto do chuja uwierzy gościowi który nie dość że schlany, to jeszcze wali jakby się wędził nad dymem z trawy. Wygląd Charakterystyczną cechą wyglądu smoka, który w zasadzie wygląda jak normalny smok, jest to że ma on nietypowy kolor łusek, czyli konopijno zielony. Nie wynika to z naturalnych uwarunkowan, po prostu często zagrzebuje się w liściach, które na sałe zabarwiły je na ten kolor. Jego palce są także przystosowane do tego by jarać skręty i trzymać przyrzady do ich palenia, a w wydłużonym pysku celowo zafundował sobie przerwy między zębami, żeby bez trudu móc trzymać w nim faje. Relacje Przemek - Gandzianix poznał Przemka jako pierwszego z 3 ludzi chcących zgładzić gada. Opary towarzyszące mu przy wejściu jaskinii spowodowały u niego nagły atak śmiechu i pozbawiły go możliwości utrzymania broni w rękach czy możliwość rzucenia czaru. Blakłud - Heinrich Wellf Ciekawostki - Tak, to ten Hajle Syllasje. - Potrafi się zaciągać błoniastymi wyrostkami we łbie, dzięki czemu wciąga dym prosto do kości - On dosłownie wdycha tlen a wydycha dym z jaranej trawy - Dłuższe balangi kończą się zwykle tym że wszystki szlaki górskie są zamknięte z powodu mgły, a cała okolica jest zjarana. - To smok sprzedawał elfom zioło wmawiając im ze te lecznicze ziele działa w sposób zmniejszający ból. Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Parodia Kategoria:Gady